The Fellowship Of Legolas
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: What if it was up to Legolas to destory the one ring and not Frodo. Would he be able to and just what challenges would lie ahead for him.
1. Meet The Fellowship

**The Fellowship Of Legolas**

As many around Legolas began to sit down at the meeting of the council, Legolas himself sat down next to his best friend Aragron who had been with him through thick and thin and would be until the die they both died.

The main elf, Erlond stood before beginning to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

At this, Legolas tightened his grip on the ring that was hanging around his neck hidden from view at the moment by his hair.

"Legolas?" Aragorn whispered from beside him but hen payed no attention as Erlond continued.

"Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."

"Every-one of you is bound to this fate, Legolas bring forward the ring" Erlond said guestring to Legolas who stood unhooking the ring from around his neck before placing it onto the pedstal in the middle of the room before sitting back down glad that he had for people were now staring at the ring and not at him.

Everyone bent forward to look at it but one stayed forward.

"So it is true…"

"Boromir" Erlond said telling him to sit back so he could continue.

"Well it seems that this one ring has a message and it is, Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." (One ring to rule them, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them).

Aragorn could see that the guy who Erlond had called Boromir was about to say something so he himself stood.

"Let me tell you something, one ring answers to Sauron alone. He has no other master."

As Aragorn was about to sit, Boromir sneered at him.

"And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?"

That moment Legolas found his courage and stood his blonde hair blowing behind him.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance" Legolas said his eyes fixed on Boromir who seemed to back down under his stare.

"And he's also the heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas said not knowing where it was that his courage was coming from.

"Havo dad, Legolas" (Sit down, Legolas) Aragorn said breaking into the conversation for although Legolas was like a brother to him, he never could understand Elves all that much so didn't know when they would stop.

Legolas sat obeying his friend but he was still not happy about Boromir who seemed to be looking at Aragorn as if he was something funny to look at.

On the other side, the great wizard, Gandalf the grey stood whilst around him were four hobbits.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it" He said and Legolas closed his eyes knowing what was about to come next was not something that he would really want to hear.

"You only have one choice" Erlond said looking around the room "It must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for" A ginger haired dwarf by the name of Gimli said standing up axe in hand ready to attack the ring and he did so but was repelled back.

All at once everyone turned to the ring including Legolas who knew it would still be safe even though he wished it was gone by now but he had no luck. The ring was still intact whilst shards of Gimli's axe lay around it.

"The ring must be destroyed where it was made in the fires of mount doom, only there Gimli, son of Glóin can it be unmade."

"And one of you must do this task" Erlond continued looking around at everybody twice before his eyes came to rest on Legolas.

"I will be the one to take" Legolas said getting to his feet once again and looking at the council.

"Oh no you're not" Aragorn said standing all of a sudden "Not without me, you're not." He continued causing Legolas to smile at his friend.

"I'm in too" Gimli said joining the two who were smiling again now that the group was three.

"And me." Boromir.

"Don't forget about me Legolas, it is I who gave you the ring to look after and I will not let you leave without a guardian." Gandalf.

"And us hobbits, we want to fight too" The four hobbits said standing up one by one then Gandalf introduced them as Sam, Frodo, Pippin and Merry.

"Nine Compains so it shall be, you nine shall be the fellowship of the ring" Erlond said before one of the hobbits, Pippin stood forward.

"Great! Where are we going?"

The next day, the fellowship were ready to leave and currently had stopped at the mountains nearby where Sam was cooking and Merry and Pippin were practising Sword fighting with Boromir whilst Aragorn looked on smiling and Legolas stood out from the group the ring once more around his neck as he tried to understand why it had to be him that was on this journey.

"Two, one, five. Good, very good." Boromir said each time the swords made contact with each other.

Aragorn laughed telling Pippin who was mock-fighting Boromir what to do.

"Move your feet."

From where he is, Legolas leaps onto a rock his elvesih eyes sensing something that is coming but due to his eye sight, they made it look as if it were closer than before.

"Guys, Crebain from Dunland fast appoarching" Legolas said before he was grabbed by Aragorn who pushed him into the bushes whilst the others hid amongst them apart from Aragorn who stayed by Legolas's side knowing that was the promise he had made to Legolas's father many years ago.

The fire goes out as Sam splashes some off his water onto it just as the birds arrive circling the place before leaving not finding anything at all.

Once sure they are gone, the fellowship emerges and Gandalf is quick to react.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched."

Legolas comes out from his hiding place leaves stuck in his hair and the ring poking out from his shirt.

"We must take the passage of Caradhras" Gandalf says pointing to a great snowy mountain up ahead which Legolas didn't like the look of but he would have to go this way if he wanted to continue in his quest to destory the one ring.

Review.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 2**

Walking up the mountain was easy enough to Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf and Gimli due to their huge footing but Frodo lost his balance halfway up and began to tumble back down but thankfully, Aragorn caught him helping back up whilst the rest of the fellowship carries on.

"Aragorn?" Frodo says once they are about to catch up to the others.

"Yes, Frodo?"

"Why does Legolas act one minute like he has no friends and the next you're like his best friend?"

"It's just Legolas's way of dealing with this, that ring come into his possession when me and him were out hunting and he is scared, Frodo, he's so frightened but yet none can do a thing to help" Aragorn replied back just as Legolas stopped placing his hands on his ears, his eyes closing as if trying to stop something screaming.

"Legolas" Aragorn yelled at once, hurrying over to his friend and pulling him to himself once he was beside him.

"Legolas, Greenleaf, what is the matter?" Aragorn whispered trying to calm Legolas down who was looking about just as they all heard the voice.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)

Aragorn let go of Legolas right away and he pulled back opening his eyes and listening once more to the voice.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas said his elvish eyes darting from left to right as if trying to find the person responsible for the voice but finding none, he gave up nearly falling back if it wasn't for Aragorn catching him.

"It's Saruman!" Were the only words out of Gandalf's mouth as the snow started to become heavier on the mountain causing the fellowship to cosy together whilst above them ice began to fall.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled over the heavy snow his grip on Legolas tightening every time the snow started to become thicker but Gandalf ignored him sending back a no.

All of a sudden, lighting struck the mountain as if from nowhere and the fellowship backed against the wall as the snow landed on top of them covering them completely.

A moment later, the nine emerge Aragorn still holding onto Legolas as if it is his destinty to never let him go if fear that he would plunge to his death.

Boromir started to shout something that only Aragorn and Gandalf could hear, even Legolas who's ear where all the better since he was an elf couldn't make out the man's words.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn declared back knowing that they didn't need to go there too quick in-case someone spotted Legolas and the ring and tried to hurt him.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli suggested causing everyone except Gandalf to agree as he was not a big fan of the mountains.

"Let the ring bearer decide" He shouted back turning to Legolas who was half freezing to death as he was used to the warmness where instead this was getting colder for him, wait a minute, he thought, he was supposed to be warm not cold, what was happening.

"We will go through the mines." He finally decided his mind set on hoping that Aragorn didn't let him go as the heat from the ranger was helping his body temperature rise once again.

"So be it" Gandalf replied before they started to make their way towards the mines everyone holding onto everyone but everyone including Frodo didn't fail to see when Legolas was getting down from a high cliff and slipped, Aragorn's grip on him went straight not to his arm to guide him back up but to his waist to carry him.

Finally they made it to the place they were intending upon reaching but infront of them lay a door that was sealed.

After Gandalf touches it with his hand, the door lights up a message appearing along the top.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf read whilst the others either sat about like Legolas and Aragorn who were watching from a distance and whispering to each other.

"Legolas, are you okay, you seemed cold earlier when I touched you" Aragorn whispered his breath lingering against Legolas's ear and he shivered nodding back knowing that something was up but couldn't tell what exactly.

"What do you suppose it means" One of the hobbitts, Pippin questioned in curoustiy hoping to see the doors open.

"It's quite simple, you speak just the password only if you are a friend and the doors will open, now let's try it. Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!).

Nothing happened and the fellowship stood still waiting for anything but there was no movement apart from Gandalf trying to pry open the door with his hands but to no avail.

After a while Pippin and Merry began to grow bored and as a result started to throw rocks into the water but Aragorn's stern voice stopped them.

"Do not disturb the water."

The two stop and look around wondering how long it will be before they can actually move on in their quest when Legolas stands from his position against the nearest tree and turns to the door.

"It's a riddle. Speak friend and enter" Legolas said racking his brain for the elveish word for friend.

"I think the word you're looking for Legolas is Mellon…" Aragorn said and a second later the doors opened granting the fellowship entrance.

"Well here goes nothing" They all thought beginning to walk in just as something stirred in the water catching Frodo by the leg and the others turned wondering how they would free him.

to be continued...

Review.


	3. The Cave Troll

**Chapter 3**

As the thing started to gain it's grip on Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin done the only thing they could and call Frodo's name but seeing that it won't do any good, Sam turns to the others.

"Strider" Sam yelled out to Aragorn who watched on in horror as the tentacles of the thing flung the hobbits out of the way whilst still gripping Frodo.

"Help" Frodo yelled trying to wriggle out of the things grasp but it holds on not letting him go.

"Aragorn, you must help them" Legolas said walking out, bow and arrow in hand ready to take aim whilst Aragorn watches until something comes over him when he sees the thing nearly attack Legolas.

"Yaghh!" Aragorn yells running out to face the thing followed by Boromir and the two start to attack the thing but all that does is make it thrash Frodo around in the air starting to lower him towards the things mouth just as Aragorn slices through the tentacle that holds Frodo making him drop into Bormoir's arms.

"Into the mines" Gandalf yells from behind them causing Boromir and Aragorn to start to retreat whilst Legolas runs out ready to take aim.

"Legolas" Aragorn yells trying to stop the elf from running out but Legolas shoots and the thing recoils with a start heading back into the water.

"Run" Aragorn yells to Legolas just as the creature attacks again and Aragorn grabs Legolas pulling him back just as the doors are closed barring the exit.

As the fellowship walk, Gandalf tells them to be careful as there is dangerous things in here that are worse than orcs.

The fellowship start to walk up steep stairs and halfway up, Pippin losses his footing falling onto Merry.

"Pippin" Merry says pushing his cousin back up and finally they reach the top where they rest whilst Gandalf tries to remember where to go.

"Are we lost?" Pippin says starting to suspect the worst but Merry tried to calm him.

"No."

"I think we are" Pippin retorts back just as Sam tells him to be quiet and let Gandalf think in peace.

"Merry" Pippin says starting up again and Merry annoyed snaps what back at him hopping they could just get out of here so he wouldn't hurt his cousin.

"I'm hungry." Merry sighs at this knowing that Pippin is always hungry but doesn't say anything in return as he doesn't want to start a fight with the fellowship knowing that Legolas or Aragorn or Boromir would split it up.

Meanwhile, Frodo looks down into the cavern and upon seeing something, he jumps back running over to Gandalf.

"There's something down there" Frodo says worried whilst Legolas stands going to look and Gandalf doesn't even look up.

"It's Gollum" He says back causing Legolas and Aragorn to turn to each other remembering when they had met Gollum on their journey.

"Gollum?" Frodo replies never before hearing of the name but knowing by the elf and man's face, it isn't good.

"Do you mean, Gandalf that he's escaped from the dungeon of Barad-Dûr!" Legolas replies causing Frodo to scrunch his face up, what was Legolas talking about.

"Escaped? Or was set loose?" Gandalf said back and Legolas sits down bringing his knees up to him and Frodo watches as Aragorn talks to him in elvish before he kisses the top of his head and Legolas goes back to normal.

All of a sudden, Gandalf stands heading towards one of the doorways "It's this way."

The fellowship follow glad Gandalf has remembered.

The walk into a dim chamber and after Gandalf adds light, Gimli recognises the place.

"This here is the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf" Gimli said making the hobbits look around but only Sam speaks up,

"Now there's an eye-opener and no mistake."

Gimli soon runs ahead seeing something that he remembers whilst the fellowship hurrys after him wondering what is going on.

Once inside they see many bodies littering the floor and Gimli kneeling in the middle of the room in-front of a tomb.

"No, No, No" he sobs whilst Gandalf comes over and Boromir lays a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf says translating from the runes that are atop the tomb.

Gandalf gives his staff and hat to Pippin suddenly before bending down, picking up a old battered book whilst unknown everyone else, Legolas drags Aragorn away from the rest of the group to speak with him.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" He says to which Aragorn replies with an I know knowing just how scared Legolas is at being underground for so long but this wasn't the reason he wanted to leave.

Gandalf begins to read from the book and the fellowship look up suddenly scared at what he is saying.

"'They have taken the bridge… and the second hall.'"

Gimli stops sobbing to look up at Gandalf too listening to what the wizard has to say.

"'We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes.'"

Merry sees Pippin start to back away, Gandalf's staff and hat still in his hand whilst Gandalf continues.

"'Drums… drums… in the deep.'"

Gandalf looks up only to turn a page of the book and the fellowship look around nervously as Gandalf continues.

"'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.'"

Pippin stumbles back all of a sudden and turns to see a corpse with an arrow in it's chest.

"'We cannot get out…'"

"'They are coming!'"

Pippin is the only one to break the silence as he reaches out to touch the corpse and lightly turns the arrow in it's chest so quick that Legolas who had been watching could not utter a word.

The skull slips off falling into the wall with a crash causing Gandalf to whip round to look at him.

Pippin turns to him look guilty as the rest of the corpse falls into the well along with a chain and bucket that are attached to the leg and Pippin winces at every wave of noise that echoes.

Gandalf slams the book closed and stalks over to Pippin grabbing his hat and staff from him.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Drums are heard all of a sudden making Pippin and Gandalf turn back to the well.

"Frodo" Sam yells all of a sudden and the fellowship turn to see Frodo bring his sword sting out and it glows bright blue meaning only one thing.

"Orcs" Legolas yells before everyone starts to do something.

Boromir and Aragorn rush to the door and look out which causes Boromir to nearly get two arrows in the head, he ducks and they hit the door.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn says to the hobbits helping Boromir to shut the door just as a bellow is heard from a far off distance.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir says in a sarcastic relief whilst Legolas begins to toss weapons at the two to help blockade the door whilst the other members of the fellowship draw out their weapons ready to fight.

The creatures begin to break down the door as soon as it is closed and the fellowhsip watch as Aragorn and Legolas look at each other before redying their weapons .

A clear gap is made in the door and Legolas shoots hearing a shrill cry as it hits it's targert.

As he notches another arrow, Aragorn shoots his into the other gap also hearing a shrill cry.

The beasts break through and the fight begins causing the fellowship to start to attack.

Sam stops suddenly in the heat of battle and Aragorn looks up too to see a cave troll smash through the door, chains leading from it's arms by orcs.

Legoals shots the troll in the shoulder making the beast growl and put a hand to it's wound.

Sam continues to look up frozen as the troll swings his mace down at the hobbit but he dives under the troll's legs as the troll turns to him once again.

Cornered, Sam cringes waiting to be striked but all of a sudden the beast falls back as Aragorn and Boromir are behind it pulling on it's chains.

The troll twist's it's arm and whips Boromir across the room, he lands in a daze.

Aragorn sees a orc stand above Boromir ready to strike him and he slings his blade into the orc's neck and dazed Boromir gets up nodding at Aragorn who nods back.

Gimli swings his axe at the troll onto of Balin's tomb and he strikes the troll's shoulder causing the troll to swing his mace into the tomb smashing it and sending Gimli onto the floor still alive.

Pippin and Merry push Frodo behind a pillar knowing he isn't safe with it around just as Legolas appears from above them with two arrows notched into his bow and he shots them causing the troll to reel back with a cry.

The troll then swings his chain above his head going for Legolas who dodges before it wraps around a pillar and he runs up the chain and onto the trolls head before shooting it in the head and jumping off.

The troll cringes and stumbles whilst Sam hits an orc with a skillet.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this" he says before turning round and doing the same to another orc.

The troll raises his mace and brings it down making Merry and Pippin seperate from Frodo and the troll begins to seek him whilst Frodo hides behind pilliars trying to evade it's searches.

Aragorn sees this and tries to alert the others but they are all fighting so he shouts instead.

"Frodo!"

He tries to fight his way over to Frodo whilst Frodo dodges around the pillar and the troll peers around it but unable to see him, it peers around the othe side, causing Frodo to dodge out of it's vision.

It disapears all of a sudden and Frodo looks around the pillar to see that it has gone and he draws a deep breath.

The troll blasts around the blasts around the pillar as quick as anything bellowing in Frodo's face and he stumbles back and falls into a corner causing the troll to grab him and lift him off the ground towards the edge of a recess.

"Aragorn, Aragorn" Frodo yells as he is lifted from the recess.

Aragorn, breathing heavily looks towards Legolas who has spotted what is going on but disapears a second later and Aragorn charges towards the troll.

"Frodo."

Frodo slices the trolls hand with sting causing it to drop him and look at his injuired hand before raising his mace to swing but Aragorn jumps infront of it and stabs a troll with a spear from the ground.

It doesn't penetrate the skin but holds the troll at bay.

Pippin and Merry begin to throw stones at the troll's head whilst the troll swings his arm down hitting Aragorn sending him flying across the room where he collapses on the floor. Frodo runs towards him trying to wake to him and is about to shout on Legolas when the troll comes back blocking his path with his spear, throwing Frodo back before he takes aim and stabs Frodo in chest.

Gandalf looks round whilst Merry and Pippin stare in shock.

"Ugh… uh!" Frodo says before he falls to the ground.

The cave troll gasps surprised at what he has done whilst Merry and Pippin glance at each other before jumping onto the beast and beginning to stab at him over and over again.

"Frodo?" Sam calls from a distance scared that his friend has indeed died before he yells.

"Frodo!"

He rushes towards his friend and Aragorn who is now up, Boromir and Gandalf try to fight over to him.

The troll flails at it's head grabbing Merry and swinging him around before throwing him onto the ground whilst Gandalf and Gimli take turns at stabbing the troll and dodging out of range whilst Legolas appears from nowhere taking aim.

Pippin stabs at the troll one last time and it opens it's mouth enabling Legolas to shoot an arrow into the mouth and right through to the brain of the troll.

The troll stops fighting right away and it's hand fumbles to it's mouth where the arrow is before staring upward in shock.

With a long moan the troll collapses onto the ground, dead and Pippin is thrown to the floor. There is a moment of silence as all the enemies are dead or have fled.

Gandalf starts towards Frodo as does Aragorn whilst Sam walks slowly over.

"Oh no" Aragorn says rolling him over and Frodo groans, gasping for breath.

"He's alive" Sam announces to the others looking at Legolas for if it wasn't for him the troll would still be here.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt" Frodo says sitting up slowly whilst Aragorn looks at him questioningly.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

Aragorn looks at the others just as Gandalf speaks.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo reveals his Mithril shirt and it glimmers.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

The fellowship hear orcs in the distance not too far away causing Gandalf to speak up.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" he says before leading the fellowship away from the room.

review.


	4. Gandalf Falls & The Passing Of The Ring

**Chapter 4**

The Fellowship run out of the chamber into a hall of pillars, they are closely pursued by an army of orcs.

Other orcs spring out from the floor or crawl, like spiders from the celing and down the pillars.

The fellowship soon find themselves surrounded and the draw out their weapons outward in a circle. The orcs begin to sneer and lear at the fellowship which causes Gimli to let out a yell and a fiery light appears at the end of the hall followed by a thunderous roar.

The orcs begin to flee in all directions and Gimli laughs thinking that it was him who scared them off.

The fellowship is left alone and the weary wizard stares down the hall.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir says looking in the same direction as Gandalf and Legolas begins to fell a tug on the ring. Something evil was nearby.

Gandalf opens his eyes after a few minutes of being quiet and looks at the fellowship before answering.

"A Balrog — a demon of the ancient world."

The thing growls and the fellowship turn scared of what is to come but only Legolas's eyes show the most fear as he remembers having to face the demon many years ago when the ring first come into his possesion.

"This foe is beyond any of you… Run!" Gandalf says before they start to run down the corridor reaching a small doorway and Gandalf shepherds them through.

"Quickly" he shouts and they go faster coming to a passageway which ends in a flight of stairs and Boromir nearly falls due to the stairs having a missing segment but Legolas pulls him back and Legolas turns to see Gandalf push Aragorn roughly away from him which causes a spark of anger to flare up inside him but it is gone soon enough as Gandalf tells them to move on.

Legolas leaps across the gap in the stairs before turning to the others.

"Gandalf." he says just as Gandalf jumps across meeting him as arrows whistle into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps.

Legolas shoots back and the orc falls from the ledge into the pit below.

"Merry! Pippin! Hoo-aah!" Boromir yells grabbing Merry and Pippin before he too jumps across the gap joining the others.

An exchange of arrows follow from the stairs to the ledge.

"Sam" Aragorn says pitching Sam over to the other side where he is caught by Boromir.

Aragorn turns to pick up Gimli but he steps back holding up his hand.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf" He says before jumping the gap but nearly falls back into the chasm if not for Legolas grabbing him by his beard and pulling him back up.

"Not the beard!" he says in an outrage but Legolas sighs thinking how annoying dwarfs really were.

Some of the steps begin to crumble and fall. Aragorn pushes Frodo to safety and they climb to their feet looking at the now widened gap that separates them from the rest of the fellowship.

"Steady. Hold on!" Aragorn says all the time looking at Legolas who looks back as if to say, I won't let you fall. We won't end here.

A huge rock falls from the ceiling and smashes through the steps behind Frodo and Aragorn, creating another gap for them.

The steps begin to wobble and Frodo does the same.

"Hang on! Lean forward!" Aragorn says leaning forward and making Frodo do the same.

"Come on!" Legolas yells from the other side just as the stairs tip across the divide and Frodo flew into Gandalf whilst Aragorn fall onto Legolas.

"I thought I was going to losse you" Legolas says but Aragorn shakes his head before they start on again heading down the stairs towards the bridge.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yells and the fellowship start to run towards it whilst Gandalf turns round to see the great form of black shadow leap through the flames, it's eyes of white fire and great ash black horns curling around a bull-like head.

Gandalf turns running after the fellowship as a great black cloven foot stomps down into the hall, bursting into flame.

The fellowship start to cross the bridge and Gandalf turns to the Balrog.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor…" Gandalf says raising his staff and a bright light comes from it. "The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog strikes down on Gandalf who barries the blow with his blade shattering the Balrog's sword and the monster bellows at the wizard causing Frodo to gasp and Aragorn to run forward slighlty.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf says through clenched teeth but the Balrog starts to advance it's way onto the bridge brandishing a flaming whip.

Gandalf raises his sword and staff putting them together in the air "You — shall not — pass!" He yells before driving his staff into the bridge causing a bright flame of light to appear. Flaring it's nostrils, the Balrog steps forward on the bridge causing the bridge to collapse under it as it moves towards Gandalf and breaks before the wizard's staff. The demon plunges backwards into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip.

Gandalf, exhausted, leans on his staff and watches the Balrog fall before turning to follow the others just as the flaming whip lashes up from the depths of the abyss and winds around Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge, he clings onto the bridge but strans to keep his grip.

Frodo tries to rush forward again but Boromir restrains him.

"No, no!" Boromir says trying to stay calm whilst Frodo struggles to break away from him.

"Gandalf!" He yells and the wizard grasps the bridge, looking into Frodo's eyes, he stops struggling.

"Fly, you fools!" he utters before he lets go falling into the chasm below with the light of the Balrog glimmering far below.

"No!" Frodo yells whilst Boromir grabs a hold of him and starts to go up a flight of stairs.

"Aragorn" Legolas yells and Aragorn hurrys after him, once he emerges he sees five Nazgûl approach, swords out and ready.

"We must fight, Boromir get Legolas behind you, they search for the ring."

The Nazgûl start moving faster throwing aside the four hobbits before doing the same to Gimli and Boromir whilst Aragorn has disapeared leaving Legolas by himself.

One of the Nazgûl pulls it's sword back before bringing it forward but Legolas dodges it causing himself to fall and look back just as the Nazgûl strikes again but reaches it's target this time hearing the sounds of Legolas's crys fill the air as the sword pierces his skin pushing him back onto ground before reaching forward just as Aragorn reapears a torch in his hand and he begins to attack the Nazgûl with it, hearing their crys until only the leader is left, Aragorn torches him too and he leaves dragging his sword out and dropping it causing Legolas to cry out in pain once more screaming over and over again as the rest of the fellowship get up slowly looking towards him.

"Ah!" Legolas yells holding his wound whilst Aragorn pulls some herbs from his pockets and a knife cutting open Legolas's tunic and looking at the wound.

"Morgul blade" He says to the others before using the remaining fire from his torch to heat the herbs and placing it on Legolas wound and he starts to scream even more, the sound of it filling the night sky causing the other members of the fellowship to wince at the sound having heard nothing like it before.

"Frodo" Aragorn calls him over.

"Take the ring."

"What?"

"You heard, take the ring, my Legolas can't carry on, he needs elvish medience. Frodo."

Aragorn pulls the ring off Legolas's neck and hands it Frodo who puts it over his head before Aragorn lifts Legolas and they leave, Aragorn saying they are heading for Lothlórien in order for Legolas to heal.

They start to run fast not stopping until the reach the trees heading into Lothlórien. They just hoped Legolas would be alright.

To be continued.

Review.


	5. Confessions

**Chapter 5**

The Fellowship run across the woods not stopping still hearing Legolas's crys as the pain increased.

"Is he going to die?" Merry asked Boromir watching as Legolas's eyes open then close as he let out another scream of pain.

"He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a wraith like them." Boromir answered back wincing as the cry's of the elf affected him as much as the others.

The fellowship pass over a grassy field finally reaching where they are supposed to be.

A bunch of bows appear aimed at the fellowship until one stops seeing Legolas.

"Haldir, taren Legolas's harwa air shar" The elf says and a tall golden haired elf appears.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn you are known to us" the elf says to him and Aragorn bows low still holding onto Legolas.

"Every passing hours turns Legolas ever more" Aragorn says turning to the other elves.

"He must be taken to the healers" Haldir said to him going to move Legolas but Aragorn pulls back gripping on tightly to Legolas.

"I shall take him" Aragorn said before moving off leaving the fellowship standing by themselves wondering why Aragorn had to do this thing and not any of them or this elf Haldir.

"You shall find rest in our woods, but never has a dwarf set foot in our land before" Haldir said turning to the others.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli said back causing Haldir to look down at him before moving off.

"I fear you have upset him" Boromir said before the rest of the fellowship followed Haldir.

They seemed to walk for what seemed like millions of stairs before reaching the healing houses where they saw Aragorn leaning over a figure placing a herb into what could be seen as a wound.

It was Legolas.

"Days are passing into shadow, men and elves still alliance together only for short times, never have my eyes befell this" Haldir said looking in on the closeness of Aragorn with Legolas.

"Gandalf said they were like brothers" Pippin said earning a whack on the head from Merry for bringing up Gandalf's name.

"Ow, he did."

"Pippin" Merry said sighing as Haldir's eyes glazed over.

"Gandalf fell in Moria, hope is long gone" He said before leaving once more but the fellowship stayed behind to witness Aragorn place a kiss on Legolas's forehead before moving out into the hall.

"Legolas's pain has ceased, now we wait" Aragorn said a slight smile on his face.

The fellowship smiled back happy something good was happening, ever since Gandalf's passing they had thought all hope to be lost but it was not so.

"Where might Haldir linger?" Aragorn asked looking around as if thinking that Haldir would jump out from the corner at any moment.

"The dwarf and hobbit got to him" Boromir said back causing Aragorn to raise a eyebrow at Gimli and the hobbits.

"Now harm meant" Gimli said whilst Pippin stepped forward.

"I only spoke of Gandalf."

"Grief never suits elfs, I will speak with him, once Legolas has had rest and my friends, find some rest, we shall break our fast in the morn."

Aragorn walked back into the healing room and the fellowship moved off looking for someone who would know where they could rest for the night.

Half way through there walk, they came upon Haldir who was singing to himself.

"Haldir" Boromir said placing his hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Release your hand, should you be once hand less" Haldir said swiftly standing to look at the fellowship.

"You will follow me."

Haldir lead them to an open grazzy area where they were to be rested and meet in the morning.

"Never have I had chance of sleep since setting foot out of the shire" Sam said moving to lay down but everyone else was standing so he stayed put.

"Gandalf's passing was not of your doing, master Frodo" Boromir said looking at the hobbit with care.

"It brings peril to all, no-one is safe" Frodo said back sitting down bringing his hands up to his knees.

"Legolas's troubles were neither yours, the ring called for it's master" Gimli said placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"I shall take the ring into Mordor into the fires of Mount Doom, if for Legolas's life" Frodo said at last tucking the ring into his shirt before he and Sam started to make some makeshift beds for the fellowship before they lay to rest worry for Legolas on all their minds that night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aragorn sat beside Legolas's bed strocking the elf's cheek.

"Legolas le melon" Aragorn said kissing the elf's forehead once more.

"Le annon veleth nín" Aragorn said once more removing the necklace his mother had given him before she died and lacing it around Legolas's neck letting the blonde strands fall through his hands.

"I have chossen my life" Aragorn whispered into the elf's ear before kissing the elf's forehead for a last time before moving back watching as the elf in-front of him breathe deeply eyes closed, meaning he was recovering before Aragorn fell into a deep sleep.

Review.


	6. Uh Oh, Here Comes Dad

**Chapter 6**

The fellowship woke the next day, wondering where they were before realizing they were still in Lothlórien, they had been for a whole night but failed to notice due to the pain that Legolas had been in the night before.

"Might we break our fast with Strider this morn?" Frodo asked looking for a sign of the man but seeing none he looked down knowing Aragorn would have spent the night with Legolas since they were close.

"If he may be well, we shall break it with two this morn" Boromir said back standing before leading the fellowship out of the forest area heading towards the healing houses.

Upon arriving, they saw Haldir standing outside arguing with another elf who looked very annoyed, as if he were not allowed entry.

"Thranduil, he is safe" Haldir shouted before turning seeing them.

"You have awoken" Haldir said nodding before turning to the door.

"He rests within."

The fellowship walked in with Boromir and Gimli in-front wondering what they would witness but saw nothing too weird except...

Aragorn resting in a chair beside Legolas's bed holding the now awake elf's hand.

"Legolas" The hobbits yelled running forward to hug the archer waking Aragorn.

"Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin?" He asked wondering where the hobbits had came from looking for any sign they had just arrived before seeing a figure outside the door.

"Legolas, ada strays from within" Aragorn spat out letting go of the archers hand.

"He has travelled far and wide" Legolas replied looking at the fellowship.

"Fate knows if he shall call me back."

The door opened and the elf still looking liked he had been denyed a sweetie like a child stommped in, eyes ablaze as he caught sight of Legolas.

"Na vedui!" This new elf said whacking Legolas over the ear. "Manen anann si? Avo bedo Legolas! Heniach nin?."

"Man le carel sí?" Legolas said back earning a smack from the unknown elf.

"Aníron peded, Mas bennich?"

"I spoke about the creature to my Lord Elrond, a meeting was held..."

"Ae aníron nad carnen, han cerithon anim" The elf said before grabbing Legolas by the front of his tunic.

"amin a'mael" Aragorn yelled before stepping back realizing he had not meant to say that.

"Mîbo orch!" The elf screamed causing Aragorn to take a step forward.

**"**n'uma, Thranduil" he yelled smacking Thranduil's hands away from Legolas.

"You deny me" Thranduil thundered moving forward to grab Aragorn but Legolas got in the way of them both.

"Daro!" Legolas yelled moving his hands out to stop Thranduil from attacking Aragorn there and then.

"utinu" he said but Legolas carried on acting like he had not heard what Thranduil had uttered.

"Ada, never shall you lay a hand upon his shoulder."

Boromir chose that moment to step in.

"Legolas, Aragorn, we must leave fore dawn."

"Nay, we rest till Legolas is healed" Aragorn said and Thranduil's eyes widened.

"You speak of such lies, my son is safe."

"The Morgul blade stabbed him" Aragorn snapped back knowing Thranduil would never think of such things.

"utinu, we leave at once."

"Nay, I came upon this quest, the ring, bless the valar my ring" Legolas said feeling at his neck for the ring which was around Frodo's neck.

"Frodo Baggins of the shire, the ring has fallen into your possesion" Legolas said eyes glazing over much like Halidr's had done but this looked more frightening.

"Free the ring from your possesion, return it to me."

"Legolas, you're hurt, great peril it bestowed upon you whilst it were about your neck" Frodo squeaked out fear in his eyes.

"Give me the ring, it belongs to me, my precious" Legolas said before leaping for the defenceless hobbit...

TBC.


	7. Urukhai

**Chapter 7**

Frodo moved out of the way as Legolas jumped towards him but Boromir and Aragorn grabbed him pulling the elf back.

"Legolas, a'mael, seere" Aragorn whispered to him as the archer continued to move forward to grab Frodo who hid behind Gimli scared of the elf right now.

Legolas calmed down not long after Aragorn whispered to him and Frodo calmed only after he was sure it was not going to happen again.

"My greatest apologises" Legolas bowed to Frodo before he grabbed at his legs pulling him down and starting to grab for the ring once more.

"Strider, Strider" Frodo yelled to Aragorn who was rotted to the spot, Legolas would not stop till he had the ring even if it meant that he ended up killing Frodo.

"Legolas i' korma, sinome" Aragorn said pulling out a ring that Lord Elrond had given to him when he was just a boy and it looked much like the one ring.

"My precious" Legolas said moving to grab the ring but Aragorn pulled it away causing Legolas's face to turn red with anger and he screamed pushing Aragorn onto his back and hunting the rangers pockets for the ring.

"What's it got in it's pockets?" Legolas's voice sounded like one mad with rage until Aragorn turned the tables ending up on top of Legolas.

"Beloved return" Aragorn whispered kissing the archer's forehead before placing Elrond's ring in-front of Legolas and the elf stopped.

For what seemed like an age, the fellowship, Haldir and Thranduil stood still waiting to see what would happen before Legolas groaned gasping.

"A-A-Aragorn" he croacked out hugging the ranger.

"Bless the valar, my son returns" Thranduil uttered clapping a hand onto Legolas's shoulder.

"Ada" Legolas whispered looking at Thranduil who's mouth split into a grin.

"Legolas, sut sai ve' lle atara lle en" Thranduil said causing Legolas's eyes to glaze over as if he were going to cry.

"My love, I hold your heart" Aragorn said sitting up and pulling Legolas up with him.

"It belongs with you" Legolas answered back before looking at the fellowship.

"We will rest for a few days, before we move on" Legolas finally said earning a sigh from the others.

"May you and your companions find rest here, Legolas son of Thranduil of Mirkwood" Haldir said before moving out the door in a way that made him look as if he were gliding along.

Once Haldir was gone, Thranduil clapped Legolas on the shoulder before moving off as well saying he would see him once he was home.

"Legolas, I shall take the ring to Mordor" Frodo squeaked out still slightly scared by the elf but knowing that he didn't really have to be.

"Aye hobbit, it must be done. Never before has one been so in harm" Legolas said speaking of himself being struck by the Morgul blade.

"Safer will it be in the hands of a hobbit of the shire" Legolas agreed knowing what must happen in order for the people's of Middle Earth to stay safe.

"I shall see it's destruction" Frodo said just as they decided to break their fast but Aragorn stayed with Legolas saying he wasn't hungry.

"Legolas, I only wish to see you happy. My love never falters" Aragorn spoke as soon as everyone else was gone.

"What do you wish young Greenleaf?"

"I wish to return to my home, my people need me" Aragorn nodded knowing that now that Legolas was no longer under control of the ring, he knew what to do.

"I make that wish..."

A loud shout made him stop mid sentence as he heard elf's screaming around them then the most cruel words reached his ears.

"Uruk-hai, they have broken through."

tbc in The Two Towers...


End file.
